Fiebre
by Boa Katsuki
Summary: Yuri se enferma y Victor cuida de él, pero es sorprendido por algo muy inesperado traído por la fiebre.


Capítulo Único: **Fiebre**

Yuri se lanzó encima de la cama de dos plazas que compartía con Victor en San Petersburgo.

Había sido un día agotador tras el entrenamiento, por lo que después de haber tomado un baño, inmediatamente se tiró a la cómoda cama para poder tomar un merecido descanso.

La cabeza y el cuerpo le dolían demasiado, pero dejó pasar el dolor ya que estaba seguro que se debían al cansancio y a lo duro que había entrenado durante el día.

Decidió que dormiría para que los dolores se le pasaran, descansaría y esperaría a que Victor viniera a despertarlo para comer juntos la cena.

Sabía que Victor estaba en la cocina y que era su turno de hacer la cena, así que no se preocuparía de nada.

Pero el tiempo pasó y no logró dormirse debido a su gran dolor de cabeza. Lo peor fue que el dolor comenzó a crecer.

Su frente y cuerpo estaban más cálidos de lo normal y sentía unas leves ganas de vomitar.

Dedujo que podría ser fatiga, ya que habían pasado muchas horas desde que comió su almuerzo.

Comenzó a retorcerse en la cama, el dolor y el calor aumentaban cada vez más.

Se levantó un poco, pero el peso de su cabeza lo obligó a recostarse nuevamente.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió con delicadeza, entrando en ella Victor, quien venía a avisarle que la cena ya estaba lista.

-¿Estás bien?— preguntó preocupado al verlo tan devastado.

-Me duele mucho la cabeza— respondió con la voz baja. Hablar más fuerte le aumentaba el dolor.

Victor abrió los ojos con asombro, rápidamente se acercó a un velador que estaba al lado de la cama y sacó unas pastillas.

-Tienes que tomar una pastilla cuando comience a dolerte la cabeza, no tienes que esperar a que el dolor se vuelva más fuerte— regañó pasándole las pastillas.

Con rapidez salió de la habitación y regresó con un vaso con agua.

Yuri se sentó en la cama con todo el dolor rebotándole en la cabeza, llevó la pastilla a su boca y tragó una bocanada de agua.

Vivió unos segundos de desesperación al no poder tragarse la pastilla. Lo peor fue que la susodicha comenzó a deshacerse en su lengua con su desagradable sabor.

Luego de tomarse la pastilla se recostó. Victor lo miró con seriedad y le tocó la frente.

-Estás un poco afiebrado— comentó preocupado.

Victor se retiró de la habitación, pero no se demoró nada en regresar con un bolo con agua y un paño. Remojó el paño en el agua y se lo colocó en la frente al pelinegro.

-¿Tienes hambre? No te vaya a dar fatiga— comentó nervioso— deberías comer aunque sea un poco— dijo dudoso y nuevamente se fue de la habitación.

Yuri cerró los ojos y trató de relajarse respirando hondo.

- _Ahora que lo pienso, Victor no debe saber cómo tratar a la gente enferma, está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo_ — pensó apenado.

Luego de un rato, Victor regresó a la habitación con una bandeja.

Se acercó lentamente a Yuri, quien parecía dormido.

-Yuri— lo llamó con la voz baja, dudoso si era correcto despertarlo o no.

Pero el pelinegro no estaba dormido y al escuchar su nombre lo miró sin expresión, quedándose inmóvil por unos segundos hasta que reaccionó.

Yuri se levantó de golpe, recibiendo una gran punzada en su cabeza por el dolor pero la dejó pasar, la emoción que sentía era mucho más grande.

-¡¿Tú eres Victor Nikiforov?! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!— preguntó emocionado y sorprendido.

Victor se quedó de piedra.

-No puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo, al fin he podido conocerte— dijo moviendo sus manos con euforia— ¡firma mis posters de ti, por favor!— exclamó y miró a su alrededor— ¿eh? ¿Y mis posters?— preguntó confundido.

Victor impactado y sin habla, dejó la bandeja encima del velador. Se acercó al pelinegro y le tocó la frente, la cual estaba muy caliente.

-Estás mucho más afiebrado que antes— dijo con seriedad.

Yuri lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y las mejillas rojas.

-No volveré a lavarme la frente nunca más— comentó con alegría, tratando de mantener la calma.

Victor soltó una risita.

-¿Cuántos años tienes, Yuri?— preguntó dudoso.

-No lo sé… ¡espera! ¡¿Sabes mi nombre?!— preguntó eufórico.

El ruso volvió a reír.

- _Está alucinando, creo que podría divertirme con esto hasta que se le calme la fiebre_ — pensó animado.

-¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?— preguntó con los ojos brillosos.

-Yuri, eres mi esposo— respondió sonriendo.

El rostro del japonés se volvió muy rojo y llevó sus manos a su cabeza.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?!— exclamó sorprendido.

-Te casaste conmigo, aunque no lo recuerdes— contestó.

-¿Cómo fue que pasó eso?— preguntó asombrado y llevó sus manos a su pecho— Me casé con Victor— dijo con emoción.

Victor sonrió con ternura, obviamente era mentira que estaban casados, pero quería ver cómo era las reacciones y expresiones de ese Yuri fanboy.

-Tú me secuestraste y me obligaste a vivir aquí contigo— contó sonriendo. Yuri lo miró impactado y a los segundos después soltó un grito de asombro.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo es eso?!— dijo moviendo sus manos con desesperación.

-Al principio estuve muy asustado— fingió tristeza— pero finalmente caí encantado por ti— sonrió acercándose lentamente a su rostro.

Nuevamente el rostro de Yuri se volvió muy rojo.

-¿Eres feliz conmigo?— preguntó nervioso.

Victor abrió los ojos sorprendido y sonrió— muy feliz— respondió y se acercó a su oreja, a la cual le sopló.

Yuri dio un salto por el asombro, sonrojándose más como si fuese posible, su dolor de cabeza se hizo presente otra vez.

Llevó sus manos a su frente, tratando de calmar el dolor. Cuando se tranquilizó miró a su ídolo ruso con determinación.

-¿Si eres mi esposo eso significa que puede tocarte, cierto?— preguntó serio.

-Wow Yuri, que atrevido— respondió asombrado, llevando sus manos a su boca.

-¡No lo decía en ese sentido!— exclamó avergonzado y más rojo que un tomate.

-Aunque ya lo has hecho en ese sentido— comentó sonriendo con malicia.

Yuri llevó sus manos a su cabeza, estuvo unos segundos chillando del asombro y la emoción hasta que logró calmarse.

-Estoy muy feliz de conocerte Victor y de que seas mi esposo— dijo con seriedad— por favor déjame abrazarte— pidió perdiendo su semblante serio y poniéndose nervioso.

Victor lo miró sorprendido y luego una gran sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro.

-¡Claro!— exclamó emocionado y saltó encima de Yuri, haciéndolo caer a la cama de espaldas.

-¡Espera, vamos con calma!— exclamó el pelinegro con asombro.

Victor lo abrazó con fuerza y le besó la mejilla, Yuri gritó de la emoción.

-No puedo creer que esté con Victor Nikiforov de esta manera— dijo con gran alegría— soy tan feliz— sonrió.

Ambos rieron por unos segundos, hasta que Yuri comenzó a hacer una expresión extraña.

-¿Yuri?— preguntó Victor preocupado.

En el campo de visión de Yuri, su ídolo estaba comenzando a volverse borroso hasta que todo su alrededor se volvió completamente negro.

Victor se sobresaltó preocupado pero se calmó cuando se dio cuenta que el pelinegro sólo se había quedado dormido.

El ruso se levantó de la cama, se acercó a un closet para sacar una gran frazada y se la colocó al japonés encima para taparlo. Remojó nuevamente el paño húmedo y se lo colocó en la frente.

Salió de la habitación y lo dejó dormir tranquilo.

Unas horas después, un gran grito se escuchó en todo el departamento.

-¡Victor, ¿Por qué dijiste todas esas cosas?!— gritó enfadado Yuri.

Victor entró a la habitación rápidamente, para ver al pelinegro acostado con el rostro muy rojo. No sabía si era por la fiebre que de seguro todavía tenía presente o por la furia.

-No pensé que lo recordarías— contestó con una sonrisa inocente.

-¡¿Cómo es eso que te secuestré?!— preguntó molesto.

-Parece que no te molestó para nada la idea de secuestrar a tu ídolo— comentó con alegría maldadosa.

Yuri se sonrojó y alteró con lo escuchado.

-¿Y cómo esos de tus posters de mí?— preguntó Victor sin dejar de sonreír.

-¡Victor!— exclamó avergonzado y llevando sus manos a su cara, tapándola.

El nombrado soltó una gran risa y abrazó al pelinegro, quien tenía el ceño fruncido.

-De verdad soy muy feliz contigo— le susurró al oído.

Yuri nuevamente se sonrojó, pero su molestia fue eliminada y reemplazada por una sonrisa.

Victor le besó la frente con ternura.

-Descansa, todavía tienes fiebre— pidió con preocupación.

Yuri asintió y obedeció, recostándose en la cama y durmiéndose nuevamente.

Victor sonrió con alegría al verlo dormir y una vez más le besó la frente.

…..

Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño one-shot

Por si llegan a leer esto, quiero agradecer a quienes siguieron mi fic "Acerca de ti" gracias por sus comentarios bonitos y por el apoyo ❤

Espero pronto subir más historias, nos estamos leyendo! n.n ❤


End file.
